


Her Silicon Soul

by Medie



Series: Cornerstone - girl!Daniel [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aww, robots in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Silicon Soul

He woke to the welcome tangle of warmth and limbs, indicative of her now-familiar presence. In the darkness of the room he needed no aid to see her features, peaceful and relaxed in sleep, and he smiled slightly. It was one of the many 'benefits' of their nice shiny new bodies...or, so Harlan insisted. Near as Jack figured, best benefit of the whole android existence was the distinct lack of the familiar aches and pains that were a hallmark of a life hard-lived. But that was a double-edged sword in his mind too. No pain was nice and all but then there was the aspect he didn't much like. If it hurt, you were still alive. The axiom had become familiar over the years. So, benefit but not benefit.

A faint mumble and she shifted closer, arm sliding about his midsection, cheek rubbing against his chest. Nah, to Jack's mind - nice, circuitry and gears which Carter swore worked fine and didn't have that grindy noise he kept complaining about - the only benefit worth talking about was Danielle.

If he wanted, Jack could summon up the exact amount of time they'd been together if he wanted. Exact right down to the very last nanosecond. If he wanted. He didn't want. Thinking that kind of stuff reminded him of the whole...mechanical thing. He didn't much like thinking of the whole mechanical thing. It reminded him that there was the not-so-mechanical Jack out there. The real one. The real Jack. The real Danielle. The real Carter and the real Teal'c. The organic ones.

Yeah, he didn't like that so much. Though, he had to admit, he kind of had a one up on ol' flesh'n bones O'Neill. He had his very own bonafide, also inorganic, Danielle Jackson all nice and cozy snuggled up in his arms. Every day and every night. Something that OrganoJack - as he'd oh-so-happily dubbed him - couldn't. After all, the equally-gorgeous-if-not-organic Danielle had an equally-organic-and-disgustingly-handsome husband. Snaked or no, Atim was still her husband, and that Danielle still considered him such. No matter what feelings his counterpart was hiding, and whoo boy was he ever hiding feelings, he wasn't about to complicate his Danielle's life by admitting them. Jack was sure of that. He knew himself. Last thing he would ever do would be make Danielle's life worse. She'd had way too much dumped on her. His own feelings weren't going to be among them. No matter what they were...that Danielle needed that Jack to be her best friend and only her best friend. The guy who came over and sat up nights, telling corny jokes and watching bad movies on cable when her demons wouldn't let her sleep without ever letting on just what place she was beginning to occupy in his life. His heart. The place she probably would have long ago been in if he'd had half a brain and brought her home from Abydos the first time round.

It was, Jack figured, his own damn fault for giving her away in the first place. Accidental or not.

But, that wasn't his problem anymore. Danielle'd adapted to the whole android thing a lot faster than he had and solved the problem for them both, the night she'd shown up in his room, reading some book she'd turned up somewhere. Throwing sex and a relationship into the mix had turned out to be as natural as breathing for her and well, android or no...she still knew him. Knew he needed her a lot more than he was still willing to admit. As much as he hated that she could pretty much read him like one of those damn books of hers, she didn't seemed to mind. He'd complain in that roundabout way which drove most people nuts and she'd just give him that look and turn another page. Completely comfortable with it all, or at least faking it better, she gave the appearance of adapting to a lot of things faster than he did. Which really didn't make much sense with the whole robotic brain going on but then again...he had a feeling she'd do that no matter what they were. Organic, android, or made out of Lego blocks. Danielle was Danielle. She didn't change. The whole thing was still an adventure to her, still appealed to her into anthropology geek. She'd thrown herself into it with the same vigor that she did everything and, well, it was infectious. She'd even gotten Carter into the fun. Jack wasn't sure what it was Danielle had suggested but their resident technogeek had practically pounced on Harlan, pumping him for information. Poor guy - and wasn't that something, he felt sorry for him - hadn't known what hit him. Whatever it was, Carter was off to the races and Danielle was practically bouncing with excitement. She was turning the place into some semblance of a home and the others were following her lead. Himself included.

Whether he'd planned on it or not, that was precisely what he was beginning to consider it.

Home.

It was her idea to do the whole sleep thing. They didn't really need sleep per se but she'd suggested it. To keep some semblance of routine going. Not that he minded all that much. Mechanical bodies or no, Danielle? Still had a pretty nice one and it felt damn good all cuddled up next to his. Felt good doing other things too. Danielle, as it turned out, had a wickedly inventive mind and it didn't take much encouragement to turn that mind to lascivious thoughts.

Okay, so that was one of the fun parts about android bodies too. All nice and limber. She'd sure as hell proven that one in spades. She'd proven a lot of things in spades. Like life? Not so bad in the android sense of things. A hell of a lot better than he'd thought it was going to be when he'd watched their organic selves walk through the Gate and back into their lives. People weren't supposed to live forever but if forever was this, Jack was willing to give it a shot. Sure it meant putting up with Harlan - oy, now there was a sacrifice - but...

It was worth it.


End file.
